


Capable

by ourdreamsrealized



Category: Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comedy, Confessions, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Pining, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 12:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18366431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourdreamsrealized/pseuds/ourdreamsrealized
Summary: Because he didn’t like the way he was looking at you…





	Capable

**Author's Note:**

> Posting stuff from my Tumblr. Enjoy!

Tony was trying his best to be the perfect host.

He made sure that the food was up to par and plentiful. He walked around the great room, greeting every person his eyes focused on, and he tried his best to make sure everyone was enjoying themselves.

You, however, were enjoying yourself a little too much.

You didn’t know it, but he saw the way you were flirting with the bastard. He saw the way he looked at you and grinned when you put your hand on his arm, laughing at one of his jokes.

“Be careful, Tony. You don’t want to turn too green,” a voice came from beside him, and when he turned to meet the eyes of his fellow scientist, he frowned. “Believe me. I know.”

“I’m not jealous.”

“And, apparently, not a good liar.”

Tony rolled his eyes, taking a swig from the glass in his hand, “What do you want, Bruce?”

“Nothing particularly. I was just wondering why you were so focused on Y/N.”

“For the thousandth time, I am  _not_  jealous.”

“Mhmm.”

Despite his denial, Tony would not remove his gaze from you and the businessman you were currently engaging in conversation with. He was too damn close, and, now, the douche put his arm around you, leaning in to whisper something in your ear.

“What does she see in that guy anyway?”

“I don’t know, and I don’t really care. You, however, seem to be quite bothered by the attention she’s paying him.”

Tony turned to look at Bruce, his expression rather irked, “I am bothered, but it is not because I’m jealous,” he crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m just worried about her is all.”

“Why? The interactions seem completely consensual.”

Tony’s gaze went back to the couple, his face forming even more of a scowl as she giggled at something else he had whispered in her ear.

“That may be right, but is he smart enough for her?”

“Well, we don’t–”

“No. He’s not. Is he rich?”

“Considering his clothing–”

“No, so he can’t make her happy.”

“You can’t assume–”

“And I bet his battery won’t last five minutes.”

Bruce choked on his alcohol, “E-excuse me?”

Tony, on the other hand, was no longer paying attention to his companion. Instead, he was fighting the urge to stomp over there and separate the two, and he was, ultimately, failing.

His resolve broke when he saw the man pull you closer to him, so your beautiful form, accentuated in that little red dress, was fully pressed against him.

Within minutes, Tony’s hand was on your arm, griping it firmly as he practically peeled you off the asshole.

“What the  _hell_ , Tony? I was talking to–”

“Hello, Sir. Are you enjoying yourself this evening?” Tony grinned, ignoring your protest and keeping his attention on the man before him.

“Well, I  _was_ –”

“Good,” Tony wrapped an arm around his shoulder, leading him away from you and towards a group of models he had invited. “I was hoping to introduce you to a couple of my friends.”

What a bastard. When he saw just who Tony was referring to, he instantly turned on his charm, “ _Oh_. I see. I wouldn’t want to be rude, then.”

“No, you would not,” Tony chuckled, thanking God that the guy beside him was a complete idiot for picking these girls over you. “They’re all yours.”

With that, he patted the asshole’s back and turned to meet your furious gaze. 

He threw his head back in a groan, knowing that he was going to be hearing it for the next week. There was no point trying to avoid it either; you’d find a way to make him pay for being a cockblock. 

He made his way over to you, grabbing two glasses of champagne from a waiter who walked passed him with a serving tray on his hand. Once he reached you, he offered you one, and you showed no inkling of any emotion as you took the drink.

“Cheers?” he held out his glass.

You humored him, but did not speak before you both took a sip.

“So,” you began, crossing your free arm over the other, “care to explain what just happened?”

Tony took a larger sip before forcing his expression into a sarcastic obliviousness, “Pest Control.”

He noticed your efforts to suppress the smile tugging on your ruby lips as you averted your gaze. 

“Again, Tony?” you questioned, clearing your throat. “This isn’t the first time you deterred a man from me, and I’m starting to wonder why.”

Tony shrugged his shoulders, sniffling as he took an overly nonchalant glance about the room, “I don’t know–”

“Don’t give me that crap, Stark. I want an explanation.  _Now_.”

“Alright. Alright,” he hissed, grabbing your arm and pulling you towards the entrance. “Just not here.”

“Where then?”

Damn, you were persistent, but then again, your persistence was one of the many things he loved about you.

Tony let out a sigh, “Come with me.”

You allowed him to lead you away from the party and crowd, towards the quieter areas of his household. He led you to another lounge, turning on the dimmed lights.

“So…want to watch a movie? I have a few of your favorites…”

“Tony.”

“Yes?” he turned to look at you, a DVD in hand.

You grinned at him, “You promised an explanation.”

“I don’t recall a promise,” he smirked, placing the DVD down on the coffee table. 

You gave him a look that told him you were done with his shit. You really liked the guy you had been talking up back at the party, and it had been a while since you felt inclined to pursue any person. Sure, you flirted once in a while, even with the man before you now, but you had intended on giving the guy your number until Tony had to come in and ruin it.

He wasn’t going to get away with what he had done. Not without telling you why.

“Why did you interrupt me?”

“I thought you wanted me to.”

“Tony, you aren’t stupid. You could tell we were both into each other.”

He frowned at your words, leaning back against the arm of his couch, “He had bad intentions.”

“He was telling me about his baby niece and how he couldn’t wait to see her.”

“That doesn’t mean he didn’t have other plans for you.”

You scowled at his words, “You don’t know that, and I could take care of myself if that were the case. I’m a grown woman, Tony.”

“Believe me, I know that,” he sighed, looking at the floor. “Look, I’m sorry. I know I’m acting ridiculous, but I can’t help it.”

Not used to this side of your friend, you walked over to him, taking a seat on the arm next to him.

“Why can’t you help it?”

He was silent for a moment, biting his lip as if he were considering a decision that would impact the rest of his life.

“Because I didn’t like the way he was looking at you.”

“What?”

“I don’t like the way _any_  man looks at you.”

When he said that, your eyes met. His were filled with a determination you had only seen them exhibit when he was working in his lab. He leaned in closer to you, but you stopped him dead in his tracks, pressing the pads of your fingers against his lips.

“I won’t allow you to kiss me, Tony.”

Your words seemed to break any confidence he had, and for a moment, you considered letting the poor man before you have his way. 

But you weren’t a fool when it came to love. Not anymore.

Tony may be…persuasive, but he would not touch your heart. You would not let him because you knew all too well what he liked to do with a girl’s devotion.

“I am  _not_  another plaything. I’ve been toyed with too much in the past, Tony Stark, and if you think that you’re going to just kiss me and worm your way into my arms you have another thing coming.”

With what you needed to say out, you removed your hand from his face, letting it fall to your lap.

“But that man was a one night stand. You had the same plan for him as you  _claim_  I have in store for you.”

“That’s–”

“Am I wrong?”

“I did not intend to play with his heart. It was made quite clear from the start that what would happen would be a onetime thing. Nothing more.”

“Then let me make myself  _perfectly_  clear,” he whispered, bringing up a hand to cup your cheek. “This is  _not_  a onetime thing. I will _not_ , as you put it, just kiss you and worm my way into your arms. I do  _not_  have  _any_ intention of hurting you; though, I may by accident simply because I am just a man.”

You opened your mouth to speak, a troubled expression on your face, but Tony was not done.

“Just a man, Y/N. Capable of change. Capable of settling down.  _Capable_ …of loving you  _exclusively_.”

Your tearful eyes met his as he uttered his last statement, and you saw nothing but sincerity. This time, you let him get close to you; you let his warm breath touch your red lips, and, though his words calmed you, you still had your doubts.

But didn’t everyone have doubts?

“I promise, Y/N. I’ll take care of you the way you  _deserve_  to be taken care of,” he whispered against your lips before brushing his own along them.

And Tony would keep his promise.

As for your reservations…he took care of them with that last first kiss.


End file.
